


밤에 // At Night

by foulmood



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also late night coffee dates, i love these two already, so whats their ship name, sr17b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foulmood/pseuds/foulmood
Summary: In which Yukhei and Jungwoo always have midnight coffee dates.





	밤에 // At Night

**Author's Note:**

> note that this is unedited and set back in the days where nct hasn't debuted yet

 

 

Being a new trainee in a renowned agency didn’t help Yukhei that much. His only salvation was Jungwoo. A figure that resembles so much like an older brother that whenever Yukhei has anything to complain or whine about, he would immediately go to the fellow. Jungwoo has this calming aura around him that could instantly soothe Yukhei’s frantic heart by just laying his eyes on the older. Yukhei likes that about him. Probably more than he should.

 

♡

 

 It has been months since the start of Yukhei's training period and he's handling the foreign atmosphere rather well. Despite being a foreign country in which he has to communicate in a foreign language, Yukhei has been handling things way better.

 

  
  
(This is solely based on his opinion and just as a reassurance, Yukhei did ask Jungwoo on his progress and Jungwoo gave him a big fat thumbs up. Yukhei was rather pleased with Jungwoo's confirmation and of course, himself.)

 

  
  
This is mostly because Jungwoo has been acting as his anchor (unbeknownst to the subject obviously). The two are awfully close. After practice, they would always go to this obscure coffee shop few blocks from their dormitory. Yukhei takes solace in his time with Jungwoo. During their midnight coffee hangouts (date), Yukhei would sit across Jungwoo. The younger would use this chance to observe how Jungwoo would look so beautiful (and every day he would do the same, again and again.) Jungwoo would always have green tea latte, seeing as the older could not handle bitter coffees or coffees in general.

 

  
  
  
Sometimes, the foam from the drink would stick on Jungwoo's philtrum and Yukhei would just laugh instead of helping Jungwoo getting rid of it. Why get rid of it when Jungwoo looks exceptionally cute with it? This is probably one of the many reasons why Jungwoo would have trust issues with Yukhei. After the first time the incident happened, Jungwoo swore to himself that he would always take notice of his philtrum whenever he drinks something milky. (In the end, he failed to live up to his words but Yukhei has no problem with it, at all.)

 

  
  
  
The sole purpose of having ‘midnight coffee dates’ was to share updates on their life but seeing as they have it every day, the two would just have so little to update on. Sometimes, Yukhei would just talk about how Chenle would hog the bathroom all to his own.

 

  
  
Occasionally, Yukhei would sneak his hand across the table to gently touch Jungwoo's hand. Jungwoo would just turn red and slowly entangles his fingers altogether with Yukhei's. And damn did Yukhei feel anything other than limitless affection for the older?

 

  
  
  
On their latest date, Yukhei accidentally blurts out his feelings for Jungwoo. It was a matter of time anyways. If he was to blame his unplanned confession on someone, it would be Jungwoo. Yukhei blames the older for being so beautiful and endearing. Yukhei blames him for always being the one to listen to his whiny needs. He hates that part of Jungwoo, only for the reason that Jungwoo is only giving him more of a purpose for Yukhei to harbour feelings for the older.

 

  
  
And honestly, Yukhei was going to explode from his growing affection for Jungwoo anyways.

 

  
  
Jungwoo stares at Yukhei after the declaration of his feelings. There's this blank look on Jungwoo that somehow pains Yukhei's heart. Jungwoo stares at him as if the idea never occurred to him before. As if Yukhei harbouring feelings for him is an out of the world kind of possibility. ''I—'' Jungwoo scratches his nape and slowly, his ears turn red. Jungwoo's face then burns, colouring his pale face with deep red, as he slowly says, 'I like you as well'. He looks up and smiles, wide enough for Yukhei to notice the cute crinkles around his eyes that Yukhei adores so much. Yukhei entangles his fingers with Jungwoo's. His thumb forming circles on Jungwoo's pale skin.

  
  
  
''This is so cheesy. I'm pretty sure that someone is going to puke their guts.'' Jungwoo laughs.

 

  
Yukhei smiles, still a little too content with how things are going between the two of them. ''Ah, I'm so happy. This does mean you're mine, right?'' '' Yukhei leans closer; silently cursing the table for third-wheeling them. Jungwoo snickers. ''Hm, am I?'' He raises his hand to his chin; slowly stroking his chin like the detectives on TV shows. Yukhei stays silent; hoping that Jungwoo would just give in easily. He then pouts. Jungwoo laughs again and, Yukhei just couldn't bear it anymore so, he untangles their hand and moves to scoot beside Jungwoo.

 

  
  
''Jungwoo-hyung~'' Yukhei whines childishly as he leans in closer— touching Jungwoo's forehead to his. Jungwoo lets out a hearty laugh. ''If you want me to be yours—'' Jungwoo dramatically pauses just to see the look on Yukhei. It's funny how the boy looks as if he's going to a war. Jungwoo is whipped, that's for sure. He then leans in to plant a kiss on Yukhei's lips. Yukhei mouths something close to ‘what the fuck’ but then Jungwoo cuts him off. ''I'm obviously yours, silly.''

 

  
  
In a flash, Yukhei wraps his arms around Jungwoo, relishing in the moment where he is simply enjoying the latter’s warmth and incredible scent. With Yukhei's arms around his waist, Jungwoo looks over his shoulder where Yukhei's head lays. ''On a scale of 1 to 10, how much do you love me?'' Jungwoo asks, eyeing the younger. Yukhei leans into Jungwoo's ear and whispers, ‘infinity, babe’.

 

  
  
Jungwoo flushed bright red. He looks Yukhei in his eyes. ''You bold kid.''

 

  
  
Yukhei smiles and kisses Jungwoo. It's different from their unplanned first kiss but the magic still works the same. '''Let's head home'', Yukhei says as he grabs Jungwoo's hand along.

 

  
  
Due to aftermath feelings of hooking up, the boys end up singing in the streets. They would sometimes stop to peck each other on the cheek, lips and even forehead.

 

 

It was 1 AM when they reach their dormitory.

 

♡ 

**Author's Note:**

> //I just love these two the moment I saw their photo shoot together;; This is not edited because I have no time (and yes I  
> had the time to post this zzz) Proofreading will be done later since I'm having exams rn ;;___;; I hope you can bear with  
> the mistakes;;
> 
>  
> 
> also join me in being a trash for this ship (where i don't know much about them but i love them like my sons alrdy)
> 
>  
> 
> any form of feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
